


Noctis Comes First

by Jupanuma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupanuma/pseuds/Jupanuma
Summary: Gladio and Prompto are together but both know that Noctis will always come first, before themselves and before each other for both of them.





	Noctis Comes First

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt from FFVX Kinkmeme. Heres a [link](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=1963976#cmt1963976) to the prompt.

“How could you let this happen?” I got into Galdio’s face, grabbing his open black shirt and yelled. “Why didn’t you save him?”  They just got done with a mission. It shouldn’t have been too hard, easy really. Kill a small group of Behemoth’s that have been bothering a nearby town. Finding them wasn’t a problem. Big, loud, dog-like monsters are hard to miss. Ignis came up with a strategy. Try to get one away from the others and take it down. Easier to take one down at a time instead of three.

We got one away from the others. We almost killed it. I was next to Prompto helping him up from one of his parkour moves he liked to do while battling when the monster we were taking down cried for the others. Before we had time to do much but kill the beast, the other two charged us. The Behemoth’s were coming at us to fast for us to move out of the way.

Before the beast could hit me, Gladio got in front of me, putting up his shield and blocking the monster. Prompto wasn’t so lucky. He got smashed. Broken bones could be heard over the roar of the Behemoths. My best friend laid on the dirt floor not moving much. I knew we hard to take care of the monsters before I could really help him out. The battle took longer with one man down and one more beast, but eventually, we accomplished it.

I ran over to the blond and checked his pulse. Still alive but unconscious. No surprise, he must be in a lot of pain. I broke a potion over him to heal as much as I could, then I got up and marched towards Gladio. How could he let his boyfriend get seriously injured? Did he not care? I don’t care if Gladio is my shield, I won’t let him treat my best friend like that.

Gladio eyes narrowed, grabbed my hand and shoved me off. “You really don’t get it?” His voice was hard. “I know you’re sheltered, but I didn’t think you were dense.”

“What!?” I asked outraged, as the same time Ignis said.

“Gladio, please.”

The shield huffed before walking over to Prompto and crouched down running his hand through the blond’s hair. The scene seemed too sweet for what just happened. “Highness?” Ignis asks.

I look away from the lovers and turn towards the beautiful wilderness. “What don’t I understand?” I ask.

“You are the most important. Whatever feeling we have for another, you will always be put first. No matter what.”

I was stunned. I never thought about it. How could I have been so blind? I look back over to the couple and see Prompto sitting up conscious, with Gladio resting his forehead against his, smiling. I saw their lips move in a silent conversation. I glance at Ignis to see he is also watching, before walking over. “Hey,” I called. The pair looked over. “I didn’t realize. I … I’m –“ I struggled to get out.

“It’s cool man.” Prompto smiled. I nodded. The couple got up, and we headed to the Regalia. I’ll make sure never to make them choose again.


End file.
